


The Central Point

by Hankenstein



Series: OT3: Stretching Diplomatic Relations [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Switching, everyone has a little crisis of self when they realise they really like being a dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hankenstein/pseuds/Hankenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Althene is new to this whole "being in charge" business. Iron Bull might have a few words of wisdom for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Central Point

**Author's Note:**

> Free of endgame spoilers.

Bull didn’t even knock. He never did. Hell, he’d somehow gotten in the first time through the locked door without ruining it, so Althene had stopped questioning it.

“Damn,” he said as if to announce himself when he saw her sitting at the desk. “Here I was hoping to catch you in the bath or something.”

Adaar tried not to smile. _No,_ she said firmly to her twitching mouth. _No, stop it._

Bull came up behind her. He peered disinterestedly at the stack of reports on the desk.

“I think it’s time you took a break,” he said amiably.

Althene had given up the battle with her mouth and was now grinning, possibly idiotically, down at the desk.

“Am I seriously the only one who needs to do any _work_ around here?” she asked, looking up over her shoulder.

“Hey, don’t look at me. I go where you tell me to, and you haven’t told me to be anywhere except where I want to be. And right now… well.” He smoothed his hands down over her broad shoulders.

“Besides… I feel like I haven’t seen you since you came back from that last jaunt to the Hinterlands. ” His voice was surprisingly soft, a genuine affection showing through all the bravado. "Which I can't believe you didn't take me on, by the way."

She pushed out from the desk, coming to her feet and turning to face him.

She noted the appreciation in his eyes as she stood, eyes just level with his mouth. He’d told her before, bitten roughly into her mouth, how much he loved tall women. And short women, too, Althene was sure. And short men. And anything in between. One hand cupping her cheek, the other latching onto the dip of her waist, he showed that appreciation, kissing her, all narrow lips and scratchy stubble.

Pulling back, she replied, “I know.” Her voice was regretful.

Still holding her cheek, one hand against her face and the other still on her hip, a slow, teasing smile appeared on his mouth. “Too busy with your little girlfriend, eh, boss?”

The reproach in his voice was entirely mocking. The Iron Bull didn’t know the meaning of the word “jealously.”

“ _Yes,”_ Adaar let her head loll backwards, lifting one hand dramatically to her forehead. “She’s so amazing." She made her voice deliberately, dramatically breathy.

“Are you swooning? Are you actually swooning?” Bull demanded. Adaar laughed and made to fall backwards, forcing Bull to quickly bring his other arm down and support her back.

“She _is_ little. And that mouth of her, so soft. And just- _oooh._ ” She went even limper in his arms. He held her easily despite her impressive frame, grinning indulgently. Rather than continue to let her swoon, he scooped her up, other hand coming behind her knees, and dumped the armful of Vashoth onto the bed.

Adaar felt her smile soften as he towered over her. She patted the bed pointedly beside her, and he sat, feet still on the ground.

“In all seriousness. Is it ok? Are we ok?” Adaar couldn’t help let a note of anxiety creep into her voice. Sure, she’d had more than one lover before. But she hadn’t had roots in the one place for this period of time since she was a child. And the side effect was that whatever was happening with Iron Bull was starting to feel more solid than your usual merc crew romp.

“Well, last night I gave one another one of what seems like a long line of Chantry sisters the night of their life, and last assignation I spent fucking Krem up and down the Storm Coast.” His gaze was level; he never spoke to shock, merely delivering it as fact.

Adaar took a moment to digest that. Bull peered half over his shoulder, watching for her reaction. “ _Are_ we ok?” he asked.

Adaar brought her hands up and crossed them behind her head, holding and cushioning her horns as she pondered her response. Body long and confidant, she found her voice. “Does this mean I get to talk about Josie more?”

Bull laughed out his approval. “Of course it does.”

“Not that I want to hear about whatever weird mentor/disciple shit you and your lieutenant are up to,” she teased.

Bull raised his arms in a defensive gesture. “Whatever you say, boss.”

He swung his legs up easily onto the bed, always at ease with his own bulk. He leant against the headboard, opening one arm and Adaar immediately settled into his side. They'd found the ways to settle into each other without clacking horns together early on, and now and it was more comfortable than it had any right to be, really. 

“So tell me about it,” Bull said easily.

Adaar felt a surge of affection for the man. He had admitted to missing her from almost a month apart, and instead of an shred of selfishness, here he was giving her the opportunity to gush about a new paramour. 

It made her feel warm in a way that had nothing to do with lust.

“She’s just… she’s gorgeous.” Levity aside, Adaar suddenly found herself struggling to put into words how the last few weeks had been. Josephine bent over a desk, looking significantly more ruffled than usual came to mind, of course, but so did her falling asleep in the crook of Adaar’s arm by the fire, the way that her trust had been given so readily to start with, and the immense pressure Adaar had felt to be worthy of that trust.

“I’d forgotten how much I liked being in charge,” was all she managed.

“Mm,” Bull encouraged her to continue. The hand that wasn’t curled around her was now drawing lazy circles over her stomach, stuttering over the line of buttons and back again.

“She’s very… giving.” Adaar swallowed as Bull’s hand circled a little wider, brushing against the waistband of her trousers. “It makes me a little nervous, actually.”

“Mm.” Bull acknowledged her, fingers still creating trailing circles over her belly. “Nervous how? How giving are we talking here?”

“Nothing even close to you and me. Just a bit rough. Ordering her about, stuff like that.” Adaar was blabbering. And blushing a little. Amazing how when she was in the moment with Josephine, she felt utterly calm and collected. Recounting it, however, made her burn up. 

Bull didn’t speak, this time extricating his arm from under her shoulders and sliding off the side of the bed. He moved purposefully to the foot of the bed, and gripping Adaar behind the knees, hauled her easily down the length of the bed. Her ass slid against the coverlet and she came to a stop with her calves hanging off the edge. She smirked up at the man between her knees, knocked out of her anxious spiral.

“I think you think too much.” Bull said mildly, as though he wasn’t manhandling her across her own sheets.

Adaar watched through lidded eyes as Bull came to his knees at the foot of the bed. “Howso?”

“Well, I assume you asked her what she wanted. If she wanted to stop, or do something else.” Eyes on her face, he made short work of the fastenings of her pants. She lifted her hips in silent obedience and let him slide them over her hips.

“Of course I did.” Adaar even impressed herself; not a waver in her voice this time, even as Bull, again with that certainty that made her weak, guided one leg over his broad shoulder. He kissed the inside of her knee, moving inwards, a tiny scrape of teeth making her draw in breath sharply.

“Then what do you have to worry about? You asked, she loved it, you loved it.” He pressed his mouth to the juncture of hip and thigh, mouth tantalizingly close to her cunt, and sighed, a long rumbling noise of approval.

“I know that I just-” Adaar kept speaking even as his stubble scraped over the sensitive flesh, Bull not quite parting his lips or hers. “It’s a heady feeling.” It wasn’t that she didn’t like those moments with her new lover, one hand in her hair, the other buried between slick lips… it was that she didn’t know if she liked _herself_ in those moments, feeling feral, feeling powerful from taking Josie’s trust in scarred hands, and doing with it, with Josephine, as she pleased.

“Keep talking,” Bull encouraged with a rough edge to his voice, as he finally parted her cunt lips with his tongue, stubble scraping but oh-so-delicious.

“I fucked her on the desk,” Adaar continued, voice surprisingly even.

Bull hummed his approval between her legs. “Of course you did.”

“Maker, when she gets like that,” Adaar let out a tiny pant, “All unwrapped and messed up for _me,_ by my hand, it’s the best feeling, the b-best-“

Bullm turned his head, pointed teeth biting firmly into the sensitive inside of her thigh. Adaar panted, story interrupted as he closed his teeth even tighter around the chunk of her leg, a fraction at a time. The point of contact, of pain, grew steadily brighter, growing in her mind’s eye, rings of heat radiating out like a bullseye. As though the pain was drawing a further response out of her, she continued, unprompted.

“It- it scares me how much I like it.”

Bull didn’t reply, instead releasing his bite (Adaar felt like the blood was flooding back through her bitten skin) to press his whole face between her legs.

At first she thought he wasn’t going to reply, simply focus on her, on the task at hand, but he paused. “Being in charge can be-“ he squeezed her thighs with sharp nailed fingertips, as though to make sure she was paying attention. ”Addictive.” Grip still firm, he returned to lap at her cunt and she breathed out heavily, as though that answer somehow helped. His mouth certainly did.

When he turned to bite inside her thigh again, she whimpered. Perhaps the goal here was to have her forget that she even had anxieties in the first place.

She wouldn’t pull her thigh away; what would be the point in that? He would bite, leaving jagged circles in her skin, until her breath caught in just the right way that let him know she’d had enough, and then turn to practically plunge his face back between her legs, the ricochet effect between pleasure and pain drawing her taut like a bowstring.

Adaar thought the plan might just be working, feeling her concerns melting away and her skin flush down to her bosom, nipples drawn tight. _Just… enjoy yourself. Bull certainly doesn’t seem to have any trouble doing so._

Which reminded her… “And damn, she has the most _amazing_ tits,” Adaar continued, slowly lifting her own hands cup her breasts, imagining the softer skin beneath her hands

Bull paused, and glanced up at her slyly, mouth shining.

“So, do you think I’ll ever get to see them? Be in charge of the Lady instead of you, for a change.”

Adaar let her head roll back on the pillows, laughter melting into a gasp as Bull sucked her lips and clit into his mouth, lapping at her mercilessly, driving her toward an edge. When he felt the crest of the wave approaching, he pulled back. “You could even watch us, if you like.”

“Are you offering me back my own girlfriend, Bull?” she asked, mock outraged, fists pummeling the covers in frustration. When he pulled back, again, letting her orgasm elude once more, Adaar decided she wanted to change up the game.

Sliding her legs wide off his shoulders, disentangling herself with ease, she pulled him to stand between her knees. She ran her hand over the bulge in his trousers, thick as her wrist and hot through the fabric. “More importantly, when do I ever get to be in charge of _you?”_ She squeezed his cock to accent her point.

The raw and desperate sensuality of the situation seem to come to a screeching halt at the question. Adaar felt the breath leave her lungs as Bull looked down at her, horns angling as he tilted his head. “You think you’re not already?” he asked softly, all teasing gone.

She took her hands away from his groin, and lay them beside her on the covers, looking up at him, feeling unsteady. There was something in his eyes, his voice, a sudden tenderness, and Adaar reeled from the change of pace.

Adaar was confused as Bull slid down to kneeling again, this time pulling her mouth toward him, smelling her own sex on his lips as they kissed.

“Kadan, I’m crazy about you,” he said easily, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and opposite hands coming to grip her horns, holding their faces close. “And if for a second I thought you didn’t want all this; me, ropes, the biting, the spanking, all of it… we wouldn’t do it. You know that, yeah?”

Adaar frowned. “Of course. Of course I do,” Her breath from her words was brushing against his lips, that’s how close their faces were. Did it need to be said? After all the time they’d spent together?

“You’re the boss. You might not always look like you are, but you are.” He kissed her again, as though to punctuate his point. “And Josephine, well, she’s the boss too.”

Adaar felt her chest heave with realization, even as her eyebrows were still drawn together in a frown, the same frown that surfaced whenever she contemplated the wild, powerful aspect of herself that Josephine seemed to find so endearing.

“You two are still figuring it out, and sometimes it’s big, and overwhelming, but you’re doing right by her, and yourself, and you don’t have anything to worry about. You would never hurt her, just like I’d never hurt you. You’re just exploring. Right?”

Adaar felt her frown melt away, corner of her mouth even twitching in a genuine smile.

Bull stood, pulling her to her feet so he could wrap his arms around her properly. “That’s it,” he murmured. She carefully tucked her head into his bare shoulder, avoiding the straps and his horns with ease, nose nuzzling his shoulder.

The momentum they’d built up before was still stored, fizzing in her cheekbones and between her legs. After they’d held each other for a little while, Bull turned his head slightly and nipped her ear, and Adaar felt that energy come roaring back.

“Where were we?” he asked her lightly. “Inquisitor’s choice.”

She chuckled into his shoulder, hands finding the fastenings on his pants.

“No fancy stuff,” she responded, letting his voluminous pants pool around his legs as he started on the buttons of her still untouched shirt.

“You think I’m fancy?” he asked. “I’m touched.”

She laughed and pulled him down onto the reinforced bed, barely squeaking under their combined impact. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Alright, boss.”

***

Afterwards, Adaar padded around the room, delicately shutting lanterns and stoking the fire. It was far too late to try getting any work done now.

“Get your ass back in bed, Althene,” Bull muttered, sprawled flat on his back and already halfway to sleep.

She smirked and obeyed, curling into his bare side, rearranging pillows noisily.

Bull made a noise that could only be described as a snuffle, and curled an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in.

“As for what you asked, about you being in charge of _me_ sometime...” he said, possibly not as sleepy as he let on. “We’ll see sometime, alright?”

Adaar smiled into the darkness. “Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Visit me at [Commander Diomika](http://commander-diomika.tumblr.com) for more high pitched whiny noises about non monogamy.
> 
> This and my [Krem/Bull](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3189614) are likely to exist in the same universe; I just haven't gotten around to getting them in bed yet.
> 
> Con crit welcome. Just remember, I'm a human beeeeeeing.


End file.
